Boundless Sea
by Twilights Herald
Summary: The new world may not be as exciting as the old one, but we get by.


Everything's fine now.

Yes, there were times. Those were the worst. I almost walked away from it all. I don't like working hard. Just like school. I know I need it, but who wants to actually sit down and do it? I'd much rather sit down with a fashion magazine. Or Tsubomi.

Tsubomi. Cure Blossom. She's so different from when we met. That day she moved in next to my shop. I don't know if anyone in school's picked up on it. Probably not. She's still too quiet. But that's fine. It's the little things. The way she smiles more.

I guess I had more to do with that than I really should have. I was way too pushy those first few days. I wish I could say if I'd known about Precure I would have stopped. But you've got to be honest with yourself, even if it's painful.

When I turned into Cure Marine...that was the day I got everything, and the next day was when I threw it away. I couldn't think about anything but how my club was about to be disbanded.

Okay, so a club with one member isn't much of a club.

Before Precure, fashion was my life. It filled the hours and made living bearable. Now, after Precure, it's still an escape, but...there's so much more.

I've actually kept up with the Myoudin-ryu. I'm not there every day like Itsuki, but a girl's got to keep her figure. Plus I know Tsubomi's stopped. She spends way too much time studying nowadays. And I worry about her.

That's something else being Precure taught me. I had to face it.

Sometimes, being genkii isn't enough. Some days, you just lose. I'm just glad Dark Precure never made any Desertarians. I don't know what I would have done if we'd lost when it was more than just us on the line.

Tsubomi made me stick with it. She needed me at first. 'History's weakest Precure.' That's what they called her. For the longest time, I guess it was true. I wasn't much better. But we kept at it. But later...later it was me that needed her.

It's hard to say just what the turning point was. It was definitely after Itsuki became Sunshine. We studied a little Kung Fu before that. It's weird. Blossom was always so clumsy, but watching Tsubomi trying to learn martial arts was beautiful. She was always so determined.

Even if she did fall down a lot.

I think I'll put her in Chinese fashion next chance I get. I bet she really makes it look good now.

But it wasn't really until Sunshine joined the team that I really started taking it seriously. I had to! Itsuki's a slave driver when it comes to that stuff. Vacations, Sundays, before school, after Fashion Club. DURING Fashion Club. Work work work. I'm glad she learned to relax.

I also had to learn how to let go. I don't like thinking about how close I came to hating my sister. Momoko's prettier than me...by a bit. I'll get there! But I don't think she has the talent for the other side. And...that's what I really love. Being a model would be great, and I'd love to have fans.

But other than Yuri, Momo never really had friends until after her little brush with the Desert Messengers.

If I'd had to be Cure Marine like that...well, I'd probably have helped Cobraja that time he wanted to burn down the school.

Yeah, yeah, I almost did it anyway. It would've been good for another couple of weeks on my homework! And no one would've gotten hurt. At least, that's what I thought at the time. I didn't know teachers still worked at the school on vacations.

Yuri...I think I already mentioned her, didn't I? She's...reeaaaally pretty, but also she was always kind of cold. I can understand why though. Losing her partner Cologne like that.

Coffret's always annoying, but if he'd ever gotten hurt...I don't know what I would have done.

And...I guess that's it. I don't really know. I don't know what I would have done if we'd failed. Tsubomi and Itsuki are my strength, even though I'm sure they'd say the same thing about me. Yuri was part of the team too, and even Coppe-sama. But for the most part it was just the three of us.

Tsubomi's my best friend. The best friend a girl could ask for. I know she's still kinda quiet and maybe doesn't speak up when she should, but she wouldn't be Tsubomi then. But she's just what I needed. She can focus when I can't. And she got stronger all the time. She's really cute too. Maybe I'll ask her out, just to see the look on her face.

And Itsuki...wow. It was so weird when Tsubomi and me decided to just start pulling her into the Fashion Club, but I think it's what she really needed. She was always polite, but kinda...weird and distant at school. And I don't think she'd have ever gotten out of it without help. She's still a little too quick around anything she thinks is cute, but if she wasn't she wouldn't be Itsuki then either.

And then, well, the end. I hung onto the high the longest out of anyone, I think, because I knew that this was going to be it. I don't know what Yuri's going to do, but she'll be able to pick and choose what she wants with her grades. And Itsuki's going back to her martial arts, and Tsubomi wants to be a famous botanist and astronaut and change the world again.

That's not me. I want to be a fashion designer. Oh, I'll probably be rich, but I've already done everything important in my life that I'm going to.

And that's fine. I'm already a success. So now I can have some fun.

And if I manage to do something else worthwhile on the way, that's great too.


End file.
